Rabō
Rabō (蠃蚌) is one of the main antagonists of the Noragami series. Not much is known about him, only that he is a God of Calamity like Yato. He made his first appearance in the spin off manga Awase Kagami, and later as an anime character in the series. Nora is one of his Shinki, her name is Furuhime, and his vessel is Reiki. Appearance Rabō is quite tall, with long silver/grey hair, a single bright yellow eye similar to a hawks, and he lacks a left eye which later absorbs the ayakashi. He wears baggy clothing and carries a sword on his back. His clothing is that of a warrior. He also wears a sun visor over his left eye socket. The insignia on it is similar to that of Nora's masks. Personality Rabō appears to be a cautious and careful character. He carefully gauges an enemy's strength and abilities before he will personally engage in combat. He enjoys letting himself get seen very briefly, as to hint to his presence and put his target on edge. He is also a cold character, killing humans, phantoms and gods alike (regardless of whether it's a paid job or a personal grudge). History Rabō was originally a human, however he was reborn as a god after evil wishes were made upon his death, so that he may kill again. He is a God of Calamity, and it is known that he used to take up jobs of killing phantoms, humans and even other gods. He has awoken to fill his original position, by taking up murder requests. He also used to work with Yato to kill. Abilities Teleportation: Like most gods, he is able to teleport from different places in order to complete his objectives quicker. He is however, able to teleport much quicker than Yato. Summoning and Storing Phantoms: It appears that he is able to capture a number of different phantoms and store them in a jar-like object, from which he can easily release them again. Water Manipulation: Rabō was able to manipulate water and attack Yato. however, this may be an ability from his Shinki, Reiki. *Rabō has also used this ability to create water clones which appear to explode when they take damage. *Rabō can also imprison enemies in a water sphere which they can't break from the inside. Hypnosis: '''During his fight with Yato that he is capable of hypnotising his opponent. This was presented when he kept on saying "remember" to Yato; it almost seemed like Yato was falling unconscious until Yukine shouted Yato's name. '''Phantom Absorption: Rabō has the ability to merge with phantoms as seen by him performing a chant then absorbing a storm into his left eye socket. Known Shinki *零姫 Furuhime / 零器 Reiki Trivia *There have been many misconceptions that Rabō is actually Kugaha, Bishamonten's shinki, however this is not the case. *He is very similar to Naraku, the main antagonist of the anime and manga InuYasha. Rabō in the final battle against Yato, fuses with Ayakahis, like Naraku fuses with Yōkais. Rabō has a past with Yato, and Naraku has a past with Inuyasha, and the context is almost the same since both of the past are in the Feudal Era. Category:God Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist